


True Love

by clarkjoekent



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gai is Indigo, Kakashi is a weird version of Westley, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Princess Bride AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Kakashi just wanted the kid to take his place on his ship and finally retire. Instead the kid drags him into his mess, to save some princess and prove true love exists. However he wasn't planning on running into a great and eccentric swordsman who was hellbent on revenge for father's death. Kakashi suddenly feels compelled to help the man out on his quest.Out of all of Kakashi's plans, this one might be the worst.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have been obsessing over the idea that Indigo and Westley's rivalry is like Kakagai so I switched some stuff around and wrote an AU. It's just as corny as the movie, I promise.

Kakashi looked at the blonde in front of him and rolled his exposed eye. The last thing he needed was some love struck kid on his ship. He wanted the blonde to be the new Dread Pirate Roberts but at the rate they are going it'll take a few more years.

"If you save her then what? She's going to be married by the time you get to her." Kakashi needed to get off this damn ship and retire. He was only 30, but he had a load of money saved in a secret house and all the time in the world.

"No, you don't understand, she would never marry, she loves me!" The kid stood up and got into Kakashi's face.

"Grow up kid, true love doesn't exist. Now sit down and prepare to scrub the rest of my deck." Kakashi could sense the anger wafting off of the captive but he couldn't care less.

When he had originally captured the blonde, whose name is Naruto, he seemed upset about something. He had mentioned to a few other prisoners that he had someone back home for him. Kakashi let him out of the cells below deck and told him to clean. He scrubbed the deck like a good deck hand and he even caught onto how to command the crew. A perfect replacement, at least until they stopped off at a port and Naruto heard about the love of his life being married off.

"If you just opened your eyes and your heart you would find true love!" Naruto was persistent, Kakashi will give him that.

"I can't really open both of my eyes, I only have one." He shot back at the blonde, keeping his voice deep and dry. Naruto glowered at him before staging a sit in protest in his bunk.

"You are going to have to kill me. I can't live another minute knowing she is off with another man."

"God, the dramatics." Kakashi took a deep breath and closed his uncovered eye. "Fine, we will go and find her. If she is already married you are back on this boat."

Naruto's face lit up as he jumped and grabbed his sack of clothes. Kakashi knew he was going to regret this.

And he did.

* * *

They heard that a ship had the future Princess Hinata held captive, thanks to a little nosy bird in Konoha. Kakashi ordered his men to turn the ship around and follow.

When they actually caught up to the small boat, Naruto and Kakashi got on a smaller ship and Kakashi left his second mate Tenzo in charge.

"If I'm not back in a week, you know what to do." Kakashi grabbed his sword, pack, adjusted his mask and eye patch, and followed the blonde onto the boat.

Naruto spotted the men climbing the Cliffs of Insanity at dawn. The blonde woke Kakashi up and pointed at the speck that was slowly moving upward. It took them several minutes but soon they caught up with the group.

The rope was already provided, all they had to do was climb. Naruto went first, Kakashi followed closely behind. They managed to get a good look from the edge of the cliff at who had stolen the princess.

A big muscle man with a beard, a short man with long black hair, and a man with a bowl cut were staring at the pair in disbelief. The short man yelled at the one with the bowl cut and they disappeared. The short man shouted at the men causing Kakashi to try and listen. The only word he caught was inconceivable. 

"Naruto hurry up!" Kakashi could feel the rope lose its strength. Naruto looked down at the masked man and then used all this strength to climb. He was farther ahead than Kakashi, he made it to the cliff edge and faded from Kakashi's line of sight.

A few minutes later the rope was cut and Kakashi had to grab onto the cliff edge with his bare hands. The man with the bowl cut peeked over the edge and looked with disbelief.

"Hello!" The man shouted down to him.

"Look I'm sorry but this is a little hard to do. I need my full concentration." Kakashi shot a glare at the man, it wasn't as effective.

"I don't suppose you could hurry it up a bit? I let the kid go; he didn't have a sword. I don’t have the desire to fight him."

Kakashi wanted to kill the man who was speaking. "He's useless with one anyway. If you want to help you could throw me a rope, or a branch, or just go away"

"I can offer you my hand and the rope but I fear you do not trust me."

"You're right. I don't trust men with bowl cuts." Kakashi continued to try and grab some solid footing.

"You have my word, on my father's grave, I will not let any harm come to you while you climb." The man placed his hand over his heart in promise.

Kakashi glanced at the man and then at the remaining 6 feet of cliff side. This was difficult and he really didn't have much to lose. Except his life. The man did swear on his father, something that meant a lot to Kakashi as well.

"Okay, pass me the rope."

The man above him smiled, his iridescent smile took Kakashi for a loop, almost blinding him. The rope was thrown over the cliff side and Kakashi made his way up and over. The man grabbed his arm and helped him to flat land.

Kakashi grabbed his sword but was halted by the man.

"I do not wish to fight you until you have caught your breath. Fair chance. What is your name, noble man?" The man beamed.

"Fair enough. I go by Kakashi. And your name?" Kakashi asked as he sat down on the stone opposite of the strange man. He was clad in green leather and had an orange undershirt. His eyebrows were as obnoxious as his hair.

"My name is Gai. Maito Gai." He held his hand out and Kakashi took it, finishing the greeting.

"Okay Maito Gai, why did you steal the princess?" Kakashi was grateful for the break offered, he was more winded than he thought he'd be.

"I needed some money. I was also hoping to run into the man that helped kill my father." Gai had a serious gleam in his eye.

"Oh? Revenge?"

"He was ambushed by a deadly group of assassins. They were all experts in the art of swords. He died saving the village. One of them managed to slip away, Ameyuri she is who I am after." Gai looked Kakashi up and down, inspecting him. "You don't look like her so you can be my next practice partner. I've studied for years, all the techniques of proper sword fighting and am confident in my skills."

Kakashi stood up and stretched. "I think I'm ready now."

"Okay! It's a shame, you seem like a nice man, I hate to kill you." Gai took his sword out and stood ready.

"You seem like a nice fellow, I hate to die." Kakashi unsheathed his blade and they began. Kakashi had to admit, Gai was good. He found himself climbing up a set of steps, Gai busy parrying to notice, until his back hit the wall. He gave Kakashi a wicked smile before switching his sword hand.

"I had a deadly secret this whole time, You will not win!" Gai's sword was now in Kakashi's blind spot.

Kakashi laughed before switching sword hands as well. "I also have a secret." He then lifted his eye patch revealing a perfect eye. "I can see out of both my eyes."

Gai looked impressed. "Well, you might just be my equal. My rival." He danced around Kakashi and continued the fight. They fought until the sun started to set.

"I think Naruto probably already got past your friends. I can help you find Ameyuri. I am bored of the sea life." Kakashi kicked Gai in the chest sending him flying. He sheathed his sword and sat back down on the rock.

"I don't believe you." Gai got up and dusted himself off.

"He might not be good with a sword but he has foolish confidence and a mouth on him that could sway any heart. If you think they are immune to that then by all means, just stick your sword in me." Kakashi was done with fighting.

"I do not wish to kill someone so skilled." Gai sat down next to Kakashi. "The only friend I have is Asuma, I would like to check on him. Madara is too mean for my taste."

"Okay, we can check on him and then go after your father's killer." Kakashi didn't want to chase anyone but if it meant being next to this man for a long time, then he will do it. Gai had a strange power over Kakashi's heart. He had no Idea how he felt about it except he wanted to help and protect him. Also beating him would be a nice touch. When he's not so tired.

They rested for a few minutes and then made their way to the tall man, Asuma.

He was regaining consciousness and looking around, confused. Gai walked up to him and explained everything to the man.

"So are we not going to check on Madara?" Asuma asked, scratching his head.

"Do you want to?" Gai sounded less than enthused about having to find the leader of their trio.

"Not really, he was cruel." Asuma shrugged and followed his friend and Kakashi. They traveled to Akatsuki, once a peaceful village, now a cesspool full of crime. They can however gather information about anyone and anything. Someone was bound to know where Ameyuri is.

"I can't wait to look at her in her eyes and tell her who I am and what she has done to me while I place my sword into her heart." Gai was smiling as he said it, making Kakashi laugh. Gai stopped walking and turned to face the ex-pirate. "Something has been bothering me. Why do you wear an eye patch when you can see?"

"I was the Dread Pirate Roberts. It's part of the uniform." Kakashi had put his eye patch back in place some time after the fight.

"A self imposed uniform?"

"No I'm just a replacement, the real Dread Pirate died a very long time ago. It was either I take over the ship or die. I was 11 when I became the captain. It was hard to be intimidating but I managed." Kakashi had beat out all the other men in the running.

"11? Isn't that a bit young." Asuma spoke up from the back.

"I guess. My father died when I was 6 so I really had no home or family. I snuck onto a boat not noticing that it was a pirate ship and the old Dread Pirate felt bad for me. He was a great man. Died too young." Minato was willing to take him back to port but he refused to leave. He never would've killed Kakashi, it was the other members of the crew that wanted him gone. He unloaded them all and got a new crew at the first chance he got. 

"Huh." Gai nodded and then continued to walk. "Are all pirates like that?"

"No. Nice pirates are rare. My favorite captain is Tsunade, she's a skull breaker. I used to give her all the good alcohol in exchange for medical supplies." Kakashi winked at Gai.

“Why do you wear a mask? That’s not very pirate-like. Are you ugly?” Asuma asked.

“No. I added that part, I think they are comfortable and everyone will be wearing them in the future." 

The trio entered the village and beelined to a house on the outskirts. It was small but Gai called it home.

Over the next few days Kakashi walked around the village, asking people about the deadly woman Gai had a problem with. He understood the hatred, his father was tortured and Kakashi wanted everyone involved to feel his pain. His revenge had burned out while he was on the boat. 

Someone had finally gotten word that Kakashi was looking for Ameyuri's location. A big slightly off color man accosted him promising the information for the right pay. He told him she was the King's right hand. He paid the weird man and booked it back to Gai.

"We have to go back to Konoha. She's with the King." Kakashi was slightly out of breath but seeing Gai's face light up was worth it. The ex-pirate loved the goofy grin that played on Gai's lips most of the time. His determined look however, made Kakashi's heart skip a beat.

"Okay my beloved Rival! Asuma! You both do not have to come with me. I do not want you to get hurt."

"I told you I was going to help you not leave you after you got a bit of information." Kakashi rolled his eyes and grabbed his sword and his pack.

"You're all I have Gai, of course I'll go with you." Asuma punched Gai in the arm and stood next to Kakashi.

"Thank you friends. I love you both." Gai's eyes watered and he sniffled. Asuma laughed and walked out of the hut. Kakashi was still not used to hearing someone say that they love him. He shook his head and walked out behind the huge man. He wasn't going to let himself get flustered.

* * *

"She is here! I just saw her, the front gate!" Gai was buzzing with excitement. Kakashi looked over the wall they were hiding behind and then dropped back down to the ground.

"I recognize her. I don't know where, but she's familiar." Kakashi mumbled mostly to himself. He remembered her being scary good at using a blade. On the trip to Konoha, Gai would stop every few miles and challenge Kakashi to a fight. Kakashi won about more than half the fights. There's no way Gai could do this on his own.

"We have company." Asuma pointed to the other side of the rock wall. Kakashi groaned and snuck up on the group. They were busy fighting with each other to notice.

"Naruto!" He whispered sharply.

The blonde jumped and covered his mouth to muffle his yell. "Kakashi! What are you doing here?"

Kakashi pointed to Gai and Asuma. "Revenge. You?"

"Hinata is in there. We are going to save her." Naruto pointed to a less than impressed kid and an aggravated pink haired girl.

"Ah. Well we have to get inside too so why don't we work together and then we can split up." Kakashi motioned for Gai and Asuma to come close. They devised a full proof plan to get inside.

Or at least it would've been fool proof if it wasn't for the fact their entire group is made up of fools. Kakashi watched as everyone failed to do the simplest things. They lit the whole front door on fire and let most of the men run away.

"There goes the element of surprise." Kakashi helped Gai up, one of the men had pushed him down to the ground and ran inside the courtyard. Bells were ringing sounding the alarm. Naruto and his team split from Kakashi to try to stop the wedding. The soldiers ambushed the remaining trio.

"Gai go find Ameyuri we have these guys." Kakashi kicked a soldier and elbowed another. Gai nodded and left them for his revenge.

Between Asuma's brute strength and Kakashi's swordsmanship they cleared the mass of men quickly.

"Let's go find Gai." Kakashi followed the carnage up the steps and down multiple corridors. They stopped near a room, Kakashi ran into it, upset at the sight. 

Ameyuri was staring down at Gai's body with a cruel smile on her face. "I forgot about you and your father. He was a weak man just like you."

"My name is Maito Gai, you killed my father, prepare to die!" Gai jumped up and swung his sword. Kakashi noticed that the man was wounded, his strokes were messy and he was slow.

Ameyuri laughed and pushed Gai back and stabbed him right in the side. Gai sputtered and coughed.

"Gai!" Kakashi attempted to help the man but Gai held his hand out.

"I've got this Rival. She is mine." Gai staggered forward and picked up his fallen sword. He turned to Kakashi and let loose a wild grin. Asuma ran into the room holding a few unconscious guards. They watched as Gai focused his attention back on his enemy.

"My name is Maito Gai, you killed my father, prepare to die." Gai repeated as he swung at Ameyuri with renewed vigor.

"Why won't you quit?" Ameyuri yelled trying to block Gai's erratic moves.

"Quitting isn't something I know how to do." Gai tripped Ameyuri and pointed his sword over her heart. "My name is Maito Gai. You killed my father. Prepare to die." He landed the final blow, ending his quest for revenge.

Gai threw his blade to the ground and fell backward, exhausted and hurt. Kakashi managed to catch him before he fell against the ground. "You did it." Kakashi smiled at the man in his lap.

"I couldn’t have done it without you or Asuma. Thank you Kakashi." Gai grabbed his hand and held it as Asuma went to find horses so they could escape.

They both sat in silence, Kakashi listening to Gai's labored breathing. He regrets not having any medical supplies with him. He heard footsteps rapidly approaching, Kakashi turned to see Naruto rounding the corner, with Hinata by his side.

The blonde looked at the scene and then at the injured man. "Sakura, give me your medical pack."

They bandaged up Gai and Asuma returned with news of his findings. The horses were waiting for the ragtag band in the front of the castle. Asuma lifted Gai up gingerly and placed him on the biggest one. Kakashi got on behind him.

"I'm not getting back on that boat." Naruto maneuvered his horse next to Kakashi.

"Tenzo has it. I'm going to go find Tsunade and then get my treasure. I'm retiring." The ex-pirate sighed and glanced at an unconscious Gai.

"We're going back to my farm." Hinata waved at Kakashi. 

"Good luck."

"You too, thanks for not killing me." Naruto laughed.

* * *

It took Kakashi two days to find the elusive Tsunade. She had heard from Tenzo that he had taken an early retirement and waited for him by their favorite port. He missed her docking twice.

She offered a place on her ship but he and Gai refused. Gai wasn't good with boats. Asuma decided to go with her. He's always wanted to be on a pirate ship. That was his excuse anyway, they saw the way he looked at one of the women aboard the ship. Tsunade fixed the pair up and sent them on their way, she refused payment. 

“A gift for finally retiring. Have fun.” She smiled at Kakashi.

"Do you want to go home?" Kakashi questioned Gai after Tsunade left.

"I don't want to live in that village anymore. I only lived there out of necessity."

"I have a place, if you want to stay with me." Kakashi was happy Gai was alive and standing in front of him. He had thought he had lost Gai, he constantly checked for his heart beat on the way to Tsunade. He didn't think he'd fall for the man so fast. 

Gai watched Kakashi for a minute and grinned sheepishly, "Sure, I'd like that. I like you."

"I like you too. I'm happy to have met you." Kakashi dropped his mask and let it pool around his neck. He wanted Gai to see that he meant every word.

Gai stood in front of him, unmoving, his face was flushed. "Not ugly. Hmm maybe love is a better word." Gai muttered quietly.

"Love, huh?" Kakashi had opened his eyes and his heart just like Naruto told him to. "True love."

"It is the greatest thing in the whole world. Well, next to you." Gai smirked at an equally as red Kakashi.   
  


The ex-pirate helped Gai up on their horse and they rode to Kakashi's house full of treasure and love.


End file.
